


Missing a Friend (Through Imperial Eyes Drabble)

by Aceofstars16



Series: SWR Season 3 Drabbles [13]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and was planning on posting it after writing another fic, but that fic never happened, so I decided to just post this now (though maybe one day I'll write that other fic?)This takes place after Ezra gets back from his mission to rescue Kallus. He is missing Sabine more than he realized he would. Hera notices this and takes it upon herself to do something about that.Slightly inspired bythis picture





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/158177750768/missing-a-friend)

“I can do more good here.”

Kallus’ words rang around in Ezra’s head. He knew it was true. If Kallus could stay undercover as Fulcrum, he could continue to give the rebellion more valuable information. But ever since he had gotten back from the mission, Ezra couldn’t push aside the feeling that Kallus shouldn’t have stayed.

In the past, Ezra had always talked over missions with Sabine. Not that he didn’t like talking with Kanan or Hera, or even Zeb, but there had always been something about Sabine that had helped Ezra understand everything that had gone on. And now she wasn’t here.

At first Ezra had thought he was going to be okay. He could get used to Sabine not being there. She needed to be with her family and he knew that. But as the days passed on and he went on more missions, he felt a weight growing in his chest. He missed her more than he thought he ever could. His confidant on all things, serious or silly, was gone.

The only thing that seemed to help ease the pain was going into her room. Her paintings were still up on the wall. They were expression of her personality, and in them he could see her and sometimes he felt like he could almost sense her presence. Over the past few days he had found himself seeking out her room more and more. Some nights, sleep had been elusive to him and he had found solace in the colorful bunk. He had even started painting. Not on her walls - they were her space and he didn’t want to intrude. But he had found a few pieces of scrap metal or paper that he experimented on. A few times he had even woken up on Sabine’s bed with an unfinished picture on the floor. Despite the comfort he found in her room however, Ezra still missed Sabine. And as he sat on her bed and thought about Kallus, and the mission, he found that not even painting could ease his mind.

What Ezra didn’t know was that his behavior hadn’t gone unnoticed…

Sleep had been elusive. Ever since the mission to retrieve Kallus, Ezra hadn’t slept more than an hour or two at a time. Thankfully he could go off of little sleep. On the streets there were days when he went off only an hour of sleep and even less food. But that didn’t mean it was easy, especially when he tried not to let it show to the rest of the crew. Things were already different without Sabine, and in the rebellion there were always important things to be done. Ezra didn’t want his found family to worry about him when there were other things to focus on.

Rubbing the sleep – or lack thereof – out of his eyes, Ezra made his way towards the common room of the Ghost. One thing had changed since his time on the streets, now he had caf. The first time he had tried it, he hated the taste, but after Malachor he had found it helped him get through some long days. He still tried not to drink it too much - sometimes it interfered with his sleep - but the past few days he needed the extra boost it gave him.

As he walked into the room, he saw Hera managed to mumble a ‘good morning’ before pouring himself a cup of caf. He took a sip and was about to head outside – the fresh air always seemed to help him wake up – when Hera spoke up.

“Just a second, Ezra. I need to talk to you about something.”

The words froze Ezra in place. Of all of the people aboard, Hera had been the hardest to keep up his semblance of normality around. But as he slowly walked towards her and sat down on the couch, he started thinking maybe he hadn’t been fooling her at all.

“What’s up?” Ezra asked, trying to keep an upbeat attitude even as he saw the worry in Hera’s eyes.

Hera sighed as she looked up at Ezra, but as she did so, there was a small smile on her face. “I’ve notice how you’ve been a little down recently, so I thought this might cheer you up.” Reaching out, Hera pushed a button on the table and a holo popped up. It wasn’t just a holo however, it was a holo of…

“Sabine!” Ezra said, unable to keep the joy out of his voice. It had been a few weeks since he had seen his friend’s face, and even if it was over the blue of the holo, it still filled him with happiness. And the grin that she gave him only increased his joy.

“Hey, Ezra!”

Ezra turned and looked at Hera, then back at the holo. “How did you do this?” He asked, knowing that having a connection with a planet so far away wasn’t an easy feat.

“It took some work, but with the help of Ursa and some of the technicians in the fleet, we managed to create a secure connection between Atollon and Krowsnest. It won’t hold up for too long, but we did what we could.” Hera said, tapping the table appreciatively.

“That’s amazing!” Ezra said, unable to wash the grin off of his face. He could talk with Sabine again. It wasn’t the same as her being there every day, but it was so much better than not being able to see her at all. And he also realized just how much time Hera much have put into this. For him. Gratitude rushed over him and he hugged her.

“Thank you, Hera!”

Hera returned the hug and when she pulled back a relieved smile was on her face. She rested a hand on his shoulder then looked at Sabine’s holo. “I’ll let you two catch up. I have some work I need to do, but we’ll talk later.” She aimed the last words towards Sabine, and she shared a smile with the Mandalorian before getting up and heading out of the room.

“So, what’s been going on there?” Sabine asked, her arms crossed casually, but there was also a tightness to her stance, as if she had been wondering about the crew far more than she was letting on.

“Well…” Ezra filled her in on all that had happened. All the missions, supply runs, silly little stories about things that Zeb or Chopper had done. And he also told her about his worries, his doubts, his guilt, everything that had built up over the past few weeks came tumbling out.

Once he had finished talking, Ezra leaned back, and it was then that he realized how much he had been keeping to himself, and how good it felt to finally get confide in someone – in Sabine – again. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and as it did, a wave of tiredness slammed into him. But he wasn’t about to rest when he hadn’t heard what Sabine had been up to.

As she talked, Ezra listened quietly, unable to keep a smile off of his face. He had to adjust his position a few times to keep himself alert, but soon he found himself leaning on the table, listening to all that Sabine had been going through. The distance between them was still apparent, he still missed her, still wanted to see her. But as he listened to her talk, a sense of calm and peace grew over him – something he hadn’t felt since she had stayed behind with her family. And as it became apparent, Ezra relaxed more and more, to the point that he didn’t even realize he was falling asleep.

Sabine watched from the other side of the holo as Ezra snored quietly. A small laugh escaped her mouth, but the smile that had grown on her face since talking with him didn’t die. It had been a long few weeks without her adopted family. At first she had been okay, busying herself with all the things she needed to do, but as the days wore on, she had found it harder and harder to sleep, to focus. Little things would remind her of the Ghost crew, and she would start speaking before realizing they weren’t there. And the silence at nights was almost eerie. There were no quiet conversations between Kanan and Hera, no snoring from Zeb and Ezra’s room. She had managed to paint to help make her room a little welcoming – though a few of her old paintings had still remained from when she had still been a cadet – but it wasn’t the same as her bunk on the Ghost. One painting did help though – a new portrait she had painted of the Ghost crew. It wasn’t the same as having them there, but it helped. And now she could talk to them on a regular basis.

She looked at Ezra sleeping for a few more moments, wishing she could sleep too, but she still had work to be done. However, as she reached to click off the holo, she thought that maybe for the first time in weeks, she would actually be able to sleep soundly again.

“Talk to you later, Ezra,” she said quietly, before turning the holo off and heading off to talk with her mother about future plans. Unlike the past, however, a smile lit up her face, and it stayed there for a majority of the day. No matter what happened with her real family here, she knew she would always have her adopted one to go back to.


End file.
